The Phantom Sniper
by Vicarious Malevolence
Summary: An enigmatic assassin rears his head after 20 years of hiding. The Lagoon Company will be shocked at what their vendetta will be regarding this mysterious killer. Rated M for killings, language, and crude humor. Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon.
1. An Assassin's Homecoming

Welcome to my second fanfiction. My first is currently on hiatus due to a lack of creativity, but I hope to have it back on a roll shortly.

I have a Tumblr that I use for sharing progress and updates, possibly spoilers too

But now, enjoy The Phantom Sniper.

This story is rated M for: violent and graphic killing, language, satanic themes, and dark humor.

* * *

><p><em>Roanapur, Thailand<em>

_A small bar in an alley, not too far from the Yellow Flag_

The Chinese man ran out of the bar, blood streaking from his arms and torso. He tripped and fell on the hard ground outside, but was back on his feet in a second. He knew that he just had to keep running; otherwise whatever had just shot up the small Chinese bar in the back alley by the Yellow Flag was going to kill him and take the valuable information about whereabouts of the US dollars.

Suddenly, a loud shot rang out from behind the man, and he felt a .50 AE round go through and shatter his kneecap. He fell to the ground with a cry. A large, shadowy man, donned in a hooded trench coat and a Kevlar face mask fashioned to look like a skull, stepped out of what was left of the bar. In one large gloved hand, he held an open cell phone. In the other, he held a large handgun.

A tinny voice came from the cell phone, "Now, Mr. Zheng, please tell us the name of your boss's affiliate."

Mr. Zheng, as he was called, replied in panic, "I-I don't know any associates of Mr. Chang's! I swear it!"

The voice crackled through the cell phone, "He's not worth keeping alive. You may do with him as you wish."

The hooded figure snapped the cell phone shut and pocketed it. He then dropped an empty Action Express pistol magazine onto the hard concrete, snapped a fresh one into the familiarly-shaped handgun, and took aim at the Zheng's head. He fired five times, the shots resounding with a familiar clang of a Cutlass, but with a more sinister echo.

The figure holstered the gun after double-checking Zheng's vitals. He then drew the cell phone again and dialed his boss's number.

"It is done," the figure said with a in a deep voice, thick with a Russian accent.

"Very good, Phantom," the tinny voice crackled through the cell phone's tiny speaker, "We'll have another job for you soon."

* * *

><p>"Rock! Wake the fuck up!"<p>

Rock groaned at Revy's now-routine wake up call. "Revy, why do you always have to do yell at me first thing in the morning?"

"Why do you think, shit-for-brains?" Revy snarled, "We have a job!"

"Yeah, you would think that I would know that by now," Rock mumbled to himself.

Rock pulled himself out of bed and walked into the apartment's main living area.

"Mornin', Dutch," Rock said sleepily.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," Dutch said, distracted by the news, which was playing on the TV.

Rock started going through the fridge, looking for something somewhat edible.

"Hey, Rock," Dutch said impatiently, "Keep it down will you? Balalaika said the details for our next job would be in today's top story on the news."

"Wha-?" Rock started to inquire, but was immediately shushed by Revy, whose expression changed as Dutch turned up the volume on the TV.

An anchorman's voice filled the living area, _"Last night, a hitman targeted a local Chinese man in a bar in the vicinity of the Yellow Flag." _

"_The victim had five .50 caliber rounds in the shape of a star in his skull. Police say a large knife was used to connect the wounds with straight lines in the shape of a star, as well as making a circular lesion to make some kind of crude pentagram. This is the trademark of an assassin that the world has not seen for nearly 20 years. Police say it's some knockoff, but this evidence points to the Phantom."_

Dutch turned the TV off and sighed.

He said in a very hollow voice, "This could very well be the last job we'll ever recieve."

* * *

><p>Well, well. The author is back. R&amp;R and don't forget to check out my Tumblr for progress, updates, spoilers, and other random shit. Link's on profile. Peace out!<p> 


	2. Details of the Assignment

Well, I got my computer back. Here's a quick chapter before I leave for the week.

Rated M for satanic themes, violent killing/death scenes, language, and dark humor.

Disclamer: I do not own Black Lagoon. I only own Phantom

* * *

><p>A Mongolian man exited an uptown barber shop. Blood could be seen on the front of his shirt, and he carried a HK USP .45 in his hand. <em>I'm never taking a job to take out some shitty barber ever again<em>, he thought angrily, clutching his arm to his side, hoping to stop the bleeding from the laceration under his ribcage, which had come from a sharpened pair of scissors. As he walked down the street, he saw a glint from the top of one of the buildings in front of him. He inhaled sharply and started running the way he had come.

Phantom peered through his scope at the Mongolian man running in his direction. _So he fell for both of the_ _decoys_, he thought, _so much for the 'best' assassin in Mongolia. He's probably used to raiding villages instead of killing in a city._ Phantom pulled back the charging handle for his custom made Barrett M107, decorated with engravings of pentagrams, with a black and red finish and a bright green trim. It was loaded with his favorite incendiary rounds with serrations. He gently nosed the muzzle down at the target and fired twice. Through his scope, he saw the first round cause the man's right leg to explode in a red mist. The second round separated the man's head into two parts. The Phantom sat back, satisfied.

Suddenly, a chill went down Phantom's spine. He whipped a Glock 18 out of its holster, turned around, and fired at the door to the roof access staircase, which was several meters behind him, until the twenty two-round clip was empty. A thud was heard from behind the bullet-ridden door. Phantom walked towards the door and opened it. Another Mongolian man with a scar on his face laid in a pool of blood, an assault rifle in his arms. "So this was the real assassin," Phantom said to himself silently, "Damn, I need to shake off some rust."

* * *

><p>"What?" everyone else in the room said collectively.<p>

"Wh-What do you mean 'last job'?" Rock asked, trembling uncontrollably. Benny was also shaking. Even the steely Revy was wearing a look of horror. She knew Dutch could be a lot of things, but he was not a liar or a kidder.

Dutch's hands clenched. "Yeah, Rock," he said in a low voice, "What does 'last job' mean? We have to kill an assassin whose killed thousands of men, women, and even children." Dutch stopped. Then, he slammed his fists on the table and snarled, "We have to kill a demon incarnate! That's what 'last job' means, Rock!"

Everyone was silent, and it was silent for some time.

Benny broke the silence and asked, "Maybe there's some mistake. What if this is the wrong story?"

"Benny-boy," Dutch said in the same low voice, "this is Balalaika giving us this job. If she was the kind of person who made mistakes, Hotel Moscow might not even exist."

"What if there _is_ some kind of mistake, Dutch?" Revy asked, "I mean, killing the devil? Not exactly something you get hired to do."

Dutch sighed impatiently, "If it makes you happy, I'll call Balalaika to confirm the appointment, but don't get your hopes up."

Dutch picked up the phone and dialed the number to Balalaika.

* * *

><p>Balalaika was going through papers of some mundane affair on the lower levels of the Hotel when the phone rang.<p>

"Is this Dutch?" she inquired.

"_That's a good guess, Ms. Balalaika,_" Dutch answered over the phone.

"Did you see the story on the news?" she asked.

"_Yeah, now answer me a question,_" Dutch responded, "_How do you suppose we kill The Phantom of Roanapur?_"

"What?" Ms. Balalaika said, confused.

"_How are we supposed to kill him?_"

Balalaika began laughing hysterically. Once she was able to speak, she said, "Oh, Dutch, you misunderstand! You're not gonna kill him. You're gonna help him kill anyone he needs to before he leaves again!"

She then hung up, leaving Dutch to wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&amp;R and follow me on Tumblr for updates and progress (link's on my profile).<p> 


End file.
